Recently, as the power source circuit of an electronic appliance is becoming higher in frequency, an electrolytic capacitor having an excellent high frequency characteristic is demanded. To meet this demand, in order to realize a low impedance in a high frequency region, a solid electrolytic capacitor using a conductive high polymer of high conductivity obtained by electrolytic polymerization as solid electrolyte.
In a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, when forming a polymerization film of high polymer by electrolytic polymerization simultaneously on a cathode lead-out portion of a plurality of capacitor elements, as shown in FIG. 22, an electrolytic polymerization must be performed in a polymerization solution 1 by setting a current feeding electrode 3 to contact with each anode lead-out portion 2, with this electrode 3 used as the positive electrode, and applying a voltage between the positive electrode 3 and a negative electrode 14.
In the conventional manufacturing method of solid electrolytic capacitor, however, a polymerization electrode 13 must be prepared for each capacitor element, and it requires a complicated process of making contact between each polymerization electrode 13 and anode lead-out portion 2. It was hence difficult to mass-produce efficiently.
The invention presents a manufacturing method of solid electrolytic capacitors suited to mass production.